Neurochemical Feelings
by xxnerdysimonxx
Summary: {this story is based off "Alvinnn and the Chipmunks" (the cgi version of the show)} This takes place right after the episode "Brittany the Body Snatcher." Upon returning home, Brittany tells her sisters about the entire visit she had just had at a certain chipmunk's house. Hearing Brittany's confession about having "feelings" for Alvin made Jeanette Miller begin to think about her
1. Thoughts

Note: If you haven't seen the episode, "Brittany the Body Snatcher" yet, then you probably may not understand. ? But in case you're too lazy to even go watch the episode, I'll be nice and give you a brief summary about it. Basically Brittany overheard these two girls talking about her behind her back during a rehearsal. The girls were saying mean things about Brittany until Alvin stepped up and began to defend Britt. He began to say some nice things about her, making Brittany begin to fall for him. Since then, she began to become nicer to Alvin, making him suspicious. Then some kid (I forgot his name aghh XD) suggested that perhaps an Alien had snatched her body, replacing Brittany with this "nicer" one. Alvin also began to believe that the alien's next suspect was Dave, since he saw Brittany going over to Dave's room (unknown to him, she went to Dave to discuss her feelings for Alvin). So basically there's this whole tying up Dave because they thought the alien had already corrupted him and Brittany having to play along and say that the alien was going to "leave" and such. Tbh it would be better if you see it for yourself because I am hORRIBLE at explaining things.? Simonette is my life and soul and I wish the other Chipettes had a bigger role in the ep but oh I hope you enjoy the story!

•••••••••••••

It was a bright an early morning in the Chipette treehouse. The girls were currently seated around the table as Eleanor was making pancakes for breakfast.

However, it was awfully quiet this morning. Usually Brittany would be jabbering on about something about makeup, fashion, or anything she liked. But today? Brittany's head was on the table as she played with a nearby fork, mumbling to herself. Jeanette and Eleanor gave each other confused looks. Neither knew what has been going on with their sister lately. In fact, these few past days she had unusually been frequently calling Dave, even visiting his house on a daily basis. Heck, she had even cooked for them! When Brittany had asked Eleanor to help her bake cookies, Eleanor had thought she was joking. But Brittany was dead serious.

"And why exactly do you want to bake cookies?" Eleanor had asked her.

"Because I want to bake them just for Al- uh... All of my friends! Yeah! You know...like Dave, Theodore, Simon, and uh...even Alvin?" Brittany lied, for she had wanted to make these treats ESPECIALLY for Alvin. During that week, Brittany had witnessed a different side of Alvin. A more softer and defending side, which was shown during one of the rehearsals they had. Two girls were dthrowing negative comments about Brittany and Alvin had begun to talk about how wonderful Brittany's voice is, making her...well...fall for him.

After it seemed like forever, Jeanette finally interrupted her thoughts.

"Um...Brittany? Is something the matter? You've been acting kind of weird lately and..."

Before she could continue, Brittany let out a sigh and sat up straight.

"Girls...there's something I have to tell you..."

The two other Chipettes gathered around their leader and began to listen to her story. From that day at the auditorium to last night's encounter with Alvin and his friend, Kevin.

"It was just really weird! They thought I was some sort of alien!" Brittany huffed, still remembering that moment. "They thought that I 'snatched Brittany's body' and they wanted me to return the 'normal Brittany!' So I just played along with their stupid game." She sighed and turned to her sisters.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you two first. I thought you two would find it weird for ME of all people to become smitten by someone like HIM!"

"Well actually it IS kinda-" Eleanor began to say until Jeanette quickly covered her mouth.

"What Eleanor means is that...well...you could have gone to us for help...b-but Dave is another good option too! Who knows Alvin better than Dave?"

"Simon and Theodore do too..." Eleanor mumbled, getting no response.

"Yeah I know..." Brittany sighed. "But this goes to show that boys truly do have a softer side to them! I mean...I never thought that ALVIN of all people would ever compliment me and my voice! Isn't that just romantic?" Brittany sighed like a lovesick puppy.

At this point, Jeanette had removed her hand from Eleanor's mouth and looked at her diva sister with an unsure expression.

"I don't know Britt...I mean, most of the boys at school are really...weird... I mean some of them are really nice! But uh...take Derek for example!" She said, referring to the school bully. "He steals lunch money for the fun of it!"

"Oh Jeanette! Derek is obviously a bad example!" Brittany retorted, chuckling at the thought of the bully. "Derek isn't as nice and considerate as Alvin!"

Just hearing all this made Eleanor want to gag.

"Wow Britt...I never expected you to ever compare Alvin with Derek! Neither the fact that you've been NICE to him! Are you sure you really aren't a body snatcher?" She smirked.

Brittany scoffed and glared at the youngest Chipette.

"Don't be ridiculous, Ellie!"

"I was just joking!" Eleanor nervously chuckled.

"Well ANYWAYS," Brittany turned to face her nerdy sister once more.

"Instead of Derek, why don't we give a more...'appropriate' example!"

"Oh? Like who?" Jeanette asked.

"Hmm lets see..." Brittany thought for a moment until a certain blue clad chipmunk came into her mind.

"What about Simon?" She suggested.

"Ooh yeah! Simon is great!" Eleanor chirped, nudging Jeanette.

"Well okay." Jeanette simply agreed. "What's so great about Simon?"

"Jeanette, why don't you answer that yourself?" Brittany chuckled.

Brittany has always noticed how their dear friend Simon was always stuttering. But whether he was around Jeanette, it just wouldn't stop! He was always acting a tad different around the purple clad Chipette, which led to one final conclusion from Brittany:

Simon has a crush on Jeanette.

Brittany had always thought that the two chipmunks would make a sort of a cute couple. They were both incredibly smart, and their love for studying and books made it even better! Of course, Simon was more in the "math and science" department while Jeanette was more in the "wizards and magic" section. However, the only problem was that they were both incredibly shy, especially Jeanette. I mean, Simon was fine around others! But with Jeanette? It's like if he was a totally different munk!

Brittany's thoughts were interrupted once more as Jeanette began to answer her question.

"Well...Simon is really smart...and really generous! He always offers to tutor me whenever I don't understand something, which is really nice of him! He's really sweet too! Just yesterday I had dropped all of my books and papers and he quickly dropped his things just to help me...and he even offered to carry my things home! He's always there whenever I need him...Although sometimes, it's not him that I need help from..." She admitted, reminiscing that one time when she had continuously gone to Alvin for help with public speaking, making Simon a tad upset, with a tiny hint of jealousy around in there.

"But really Simon is a great guy! One of the best that I've ever met! I don't think there could be anyone like him!" Jeanette smiled for a second until she realized everything that she had just said.

"Wow...Jeanette!" Brittany smirked. "I never knew that's how you interpreted him as!" She giggled, looking at the now flushed Jeanette.

"W-Wait! No! I-"

"Aww come on Jeanette! For once, Brittany is right!" Eleanor put a hand on Jean's shoulder as Brittany glared at her for her comment.

"It's kinda cute if I do say so myself!" Eleanor admitted. She was usually not interested in hearing such sappy things like this. But this was JEANETTE, the one they least expected to hear such things from.

"Jeanette...do you like Simon?" Brittany finally said.

"O-Of course I like him! He's my friend!" Jeanette said, oblivious to what Brittany really meant.

"No! Jeanette! I mean like him! As in "LIKE" like him!"

Jeanette processed the question for a minute and realized what Brittany had been implying all along.

"O-Oh Brittany don't be silly!" She nervously said, looking at the floor. "What would Simon even see in me?..."

"Aha! So you DO like him! I knew it!" Brittany exclaimed, standing up and pumping her fist into the air, knocking over her chair. She nervously chuckled and stood the chair back up.

"Brittany not so loud!" Jeanette nervously exclaimed. "I-I mean...I... Oh look! The pancakes are ready!" She quickly exclaimed, catching Eleanor's attention.

"Oh! Better get them out here before the stove burns! Eleanor quickly got up and went over to the stove, turning it off and placing the pancakes into 3 different plates.

Jeanette sighed she was glad that the topic was interrupted by breakfast. She really didn't want her sisters to know the truth. She did indeed had a thing for the blue clad chipmunk. However, if her sisters knew about it? She didn't even want to think further than that! Would they be able to keep it a secret? Especially Brittany, who was known for starting some gossip here and there. Especially at school...with all those people and teachers... No...

She really wanted to keep this a secret!

Brittany however, simply stared at her clumsy sister. Jeanette may be off the hook for now, but that doesn't mean this was over just yet.

I'll get into those thoughts of yours and make you admit that you like him! Oh, dear sister, I just want to help you! What can possibly go wrong?

••••••••


	2. Feelings

It was Monday morning, as Dave Seville was currently in his car, driving his three boys, Alvin, Simon,and Theodore, to school. Alvin, as usual, was groaning with frustration in the back seat.

"Oh why do we have to play the same song and dance?!" He complained, earning a glare from Dave through the rearview mirror.

"Now Alvin don't start! I want to start my day positively!"

"Oh? What's the occasion Dave?" Theodore asked.

Well you see, I was asked to record one of my newest songs in the studio later today! So I really need this to go swell!" Dave explained as Theodore gasped with excitement.

"That's fantastic, Dave! We wish you good luck!" Simon exclaimed, giving him a thumbs up.

"Yeah! Super special good luck!" Theodore giggled as Dave's car pulled up in front of the school.

"Thank you boys! I really appreciate it!" Dave said, sending a look at Alvin.

"Fun..." Alvin sarcastically said.

"But seriously, good luck with that..." He ended up saying as the three chipmunks hopped out of the car.

"Oh! Hold on a minute, Dave!" Simon ran over to the trunk of the car and opening it, taking out a model of...

"Ew...what is THAT supposed to be?" Alvin exclaimed, beginning to laugh. He earned a glare from Simon.

"For your information, it's a model of a eukaryotic cell! It's just a little piece of decoration for the science fair!" Simon explained.

"Well I think it's wonderful Simon!" Dave said. "Don't you agree, Alvin?"

"Yeah sure...gorgeous!.." Alvin tried to hold in his laughter.

••••••••

A few minutes later, the three chipmunks made their way through the hallway, heading towards their classroom.

"I still don't know why you built THAT!" Alvin exclaimed, still laughing at the model.

"Well! Someone seems to have something against eukaryotic cells..." Simon muttered, glaring at him once more.

"Seriously though! Just look at it! It's so...weird looking!"

"Well in case you didn't know, which I highly doubt you know, we inherit these types of cells in our own body!"

"WHAT?!" Theodore panicked. "You mean they're already INSIDE of us?!"

"N-No no, Theodore! These cells are good! T-The only difference with these kinds of cells is that they have a nucleus!" Simon quickly said, hoping to calm his little brother down."

"Oh! So they're not evil? Oh phew! That's a relief..." Theodore sighed.

"Yeah! At least these things aren't body snatchers!" Alvin shuddered.

"Ugh. Seriously Alvin? I thought we were over that!"

"I thought so too! This will be the first full day since that body snatcher left Brittany's body for good! We'll be back with the ol bossy, dramatic, and snobby Brittany in no time!"

"Alvin...don't you think it was better when Brittany was...you know...nice?" Theodore said, earning a gasp from Alvin.

"What?! No way! It was really creepy when she let us go in first! Not to mention the cookies she tried to toxicate-"

"Intoxicate..."

"INTOXICATE...us with!"

"Look Alvin, when it comes to stories, you become really gullible ! Not to mention you eventually come up with some crazy plans!"

Simon said, referring to their classmate Kevin, who had told Alvin all about the body snatchers.

"Simon Simon Simon..."

Alvin shook his head and put his hand on Simon's shoulder, making him slightly flinch.

"You just don't get it!"

"What don't I get exactly?" Simon questioned him.

"The fact that the body snatcher wanted one thing: Me! I mean, I know I'm irresistible and all! But to stoop so low as to wanting to destroy my FAMILY? How cruel!" Alvin dramatically said, removing a fake tear from his face.

"How awful..." Theodore sarcastically said, walking ahead from the two.

The three brothers stayed quiet during the rest of their walk. They reached a corner and were about to turn until suddenly, three familiar chipettes turned at the same time, startling them all.

"AAHHH!"

The sudden outburst made Simon almost drop his cell model.

The Chipmunks and Chipettes realized who they had encountered and sighed.

"Oh...it's you guys..." Brittany muttered, glancing away.

"Nice to see you too, Britt..." Alvin sarcastically said, scratching the back of his head.

The atmosphere was getting awkward. Jeanette couldn't take it! She looked to Eleanor for assistance but Ellie was glancing away, staring at the window.

Jeanette's gaze suddenly landed on Simon. He noticed her gaze and he gave her a shy smile.

"Oh! That's a really good model of the eukaryotic cell, Simon!" She suddenly said.

"H-Huh? O-Oh! Uh t-thanks! Finally someone who knows what it is..." Simon mumbled that last part, sending a glare towards Alvin.

"And to think that there's a MILLION of those things inside of us!"

"EW! We have THAT in our bodies?!" Brittany shrieked. "Ugh! It so...gross looking!"

RIIINNGGG

At that moment, the bell had ring, signaling that class was about to begin. The six chipmunks began to make their way inside. As Jeanette was about to enter the classroom, she felt a hand being placed on her shoulder.

It was Simon.

"S-So uh...I assume Brittany told you about...you know what..." He asked. Jeanette nodded in response.

"Yup...she told us this morning."

"Ah...Well...don't worry about it. I know for a fact that body snatchers do not exist." He chuckled.

"Tell that to Brittany..." She smiled as they both made their way inside.


	3. Deal

Before anyone knew it, it was already lunch time! Finally! A chance for a well deserved break...

As usual, Alvin would sit with the popular kids. It was one of the things he liked about the lunch hour;He could could talk about how great he is!

Meanwhile, Simon and Theodore sat at a table that was much further away from Alvin's. They didn't mind him sitting with them. However, when it comes to him bragging, Simon and Theodore would rather be away from bearing it, seeing as they already hear enough of it at home. Theodore was sitting across from Simon.

"So Simon! What happened to that thing you made?" Theodore asked, referring to the cell model.

"Oh that? Well I turned it in to the science teacher earlier! I got some well deserved extra credit." Simon chuckled, obviously feeling proud for his accomplishment.

"Nice!" Theodore exclaimed.

At that moment, two certain Chipettes began to walk towards their table, smiling.

"Hey guys! Mind if we join you?" Eleanor called out.

"S-Sure! There's plenty of room!" Theodore smiled, patting the seat next to him. Eleanor and Jeanette climbed their way up to the table and sat by Theodore,

"So uh...where's Brittany?" Simon asked.

"Maybe you should turn around..." Eleanor answered.

Simon turned towards the table Alvin was in and sure enough, Brittany was already there, chatting away with a couple of girls. Simon turned back to face the group.

"I see..." He mumbled.

"You know how those two are..." Jeanette nervously smiled. They all knew that Alvin and Brittany were different in so many ways, but at the same time, they shared similar personality traits.

"So uh...are you guys doing anything this weekend?" Theodore asked while chewing on his sandwich.

"Well not really..." Eleanor said.

"Maybe we should all get together and do something! It'll be fun!" Theodore exclaimed.

"That's a great idea, Theo." Jeanette smiled.

"Yeah! But what would we do exactly?" Simon asked.

"Well...do you guys wanna go see a movie? I heard that The Secret Life of Pets is a good one!" Eleanor suggested.

"Oh! I've been wanting to watch that one!" Jeanette giggled.

"So are we all in favor to go to the movies?" Simon said.

"Yeah!" The others exclaimed.

"Great! So it's a date!- I-I mean it's THAT date! Yup! Saturday it is!" He nervously chuckled, covering up his mistake. Luckily, none of them seemed to notice.

"You WHAT?!"

The voice of Alvin Seville screeched throughout the Seville residence. He had just heard as to what the others had planned for their weekend.

"Yup. We're ALL spending the day together!" Theodore exclaimed.

"That includes YOU too, Alvin." Dave ordered, making Simon smirk.

"What?! There's NO way that I'm spending an ENTIRE Saturday with...w-with...HER!" He complained. They all knew who he was referring to.

"Now Alvin. Remember you're still grounded!" Dave reminded him as he walked over to the kitchen to start making dinner.

"Aw come on Alvin! It's just the movies!" Theodore pleaded.

"A nice, and quiet, place!" Simon commented.

"But that's boring! The Secret Life of Pets isn't even a good movie!" Alvin grumbled.

"Alvin...the movie hasn't even been shown in theaters yet..." Simon facepalmed himself.

"You know what? Fine! FINE! I'll join your little movie date!"

"I-It's not a date!" Simon exclaimed.

"Whatever...but I'll join under one condition!"

Well that was certainly NOT a good sign...

"Name it." Simon muttered.

"After the movie, I get to choose as to what we do!" Alvin stated.

Theodore whispered over to Simon.

"I don't know Simon...who knows what Alvin has planned!

"I'm sure we can handle it." Simon reassured him.

"So...do we have a deal?" Alvin extended out his hand.

"Hm...deal." Simon shook his hand, making Alvin grin.

"Great! Ohoho! This is gonna be GREAT!"

"Now he's excited all of a sudden. This isn't a good sign..." Theodore sighed.

"Indeed it isn't." Simon muttered.


	4. Date?

The whole week flew by in the wink of an eye and at last it was Saturday! The Chipmunks and Chipettes had decided to meet in the afternoon at the Chipette's treehouse home.

The three guys were outside, waiting for the girls.

"What's taking them so long?" Alvin muttered, tapping his foot impatiently.

"Alvin...it's only been 5 minutes since we've arrived..." Theodore stated.

"I'm sure the girls are just getting ready. You know how they are..." Simon reassured them.

"They're not wasting this precious time."

"Remind me again as to why we're wasting this precious time?!"

Brittany was pacing around the room, with Jeanette and Eleanor staring at her.

"Okay...don't panic! Nobody PANIC!"

"You're the only one panicking, Britt..." Eleanor said, obvious to everyone.

"I KNOW THAT!"

"Brittany please calm down..." Jeanette piped up, hoping her sister would finally come to her sense.

Brittany let out a sigh.

"Okay...let's just go out there and act natural!" She smiled.

At last, the girls stepped out of the house and greeted the boys.

"Hello boys!" Brittany waved to them.

"It's about time you three showed up!" Alvin stated.

"Well for your information, it's called being fashionably late!" She flipped her hair at him, making him glare at her.

"Why I oughta-"

"So! Heh...are we all ready to go?" Simon asked, interfering with the two. Alvin and Brittany could only glare at eachother.

"Sure..." They both answered in unison.

The 6 chipmunks had made it in line for the theater. Simon had bought them all a ticket (which Brittany kept commenting about, making Alvin slightly annoyed for some unknown reason hint hint). Soon they all made their way through the dark theater, with food in hand. They found some pretty good seats. Theodore took a seat, followed by Eleanor, Alvin, Brittany, Jeanette and Simon.

"Oh boy! I can't wait till it starts!" Theodore grinned as he began eating from his big bowl of popcorn.

"Just don't finish it all during the previews." Simon chuckled.

"Tell me again as to who chose this movie?" Brittany muttered.

"Oh Brittany I'm sure you'll like the movie!" Jeanette reassured her.

"Easy for you to say..." Brittany muttered.

Throughout the movie, Alvin and Brittany would get into small arguments about who was hogging the arm rest. It was getting restless. Theodore had eaten most of the popcorn, leaving the others with the candy and soda.

At one point, Jeanette would try to rest her arm on the armrest, resulting in her hand resting on top of Simon's own, since his was already there.

"O-Oh my goodness! I'm s-sorry!" She whispered to him, blushing madly. His facial expression was just about the same as hers.

"N-No! Don't worry about it! I-I-It was just an accident a-and-"

"Hey! Lovebirds! Keep it down will ya?" Alvin hissed, making the two brainiacs blush even more. Brittany sent her sister a slight smirk, which wasn't making it any better.

Simon whispered to Jeanette once more,

"You can have the armrest if you want." He smiled as he removed his hand from it. Jeanette felt a pang of guilt.

"N-No...you had it first..."

"But I insist!"

"Simon no..." She lightly chuckled.

"I think we can compromise on this..." He placed his hand back on the rest and motioned her to place her own hand back on top of his own.

"Is this better?" He asked.

"But doesn't it hurt?" She asked.

"Nah...as long as you're satisfied, then I am too..." He grinned.

Wow...

She smiled back as they both focused back to the movie.

Eleanor had witnessed their whole conversation and grinned.

"If only everyone were as adorable as those two nerds..."


	5. Somebody That I Used to Know

{before this chapter begins, I'm gonna announce that there's a song in this chapter! (Yayyy) So yeah, I posted the YouTube video link below if you want a heads up on it cx but in case it doesn't work for whatever reason, the song is called "Somebody that I used to know" covered by Pentatonix! Now onto the chapter!}

As soon as the movie had finished, the 6 chipmunks had left the theater, chattering about the movie.

"That movie was so adorable!" Theodore exclaimed.

"Well it wasn't that bad..." Alvin commented, loud enough for Jeanette to hear.

"Not that BAD? Alvin! The poor dogs went through a lot!" Jeanette exclaimed.

"But it did seem predictable at some point..." Simon muttered.

"Well anyways, what now guys?" Eleanor asked. "It's still early!"

"Oh...right...about that..." Simon started to say until Alvin butted in.

"Yes well, SIMON here agreed to let me choose the next activity!" Alvin chuckled, making Brittany's face cringe.

"You WHAT?! Simon!" Brittany exclaimed.

"What?! T-T-That's not true!" He retorted.

"Actually Simon," Theodore began to say, "it kinda is true..."

You're really helping, Theo...

"Ugh! So what are your demands?" Brittany muttered.

"Oh don't be like that, Britt! I know exactly where to go!" Alvin smirked.

"Oh really? And where is that?" Eleanor asked.

"Ladies, gentlemen, and Simon, I present to you, the fair!"

Alvin had led the other 5 chipmunks to the city's fair, which was being held at the park.

"Wow! Alvin...I really wasn't expecting THIS..." Eleanor exclaimed.

"I don't think any of us did..." Brittany muttered.

"Wait a minute..." Simon began to say, walking up to Alvin.

"There's a catch to this isn't there?"

"Oh Simon. Don't be ridiculous! All I ask if for you all to have fun!" Alvin patted his head, grinning mischievously.

"Alvin..."

"Alright alright!" He gathered everyone in a circle and began to whisper.

"There's gonna be a hotdog eating contest in about two hours..."

Theodore gasped at the sound of food.

"Hot Dogs! WHERE?!"

"Shh! Theodore! Not so loud!" Alvin hissed.

"Oops...sorry! Theodore giggled nervously.

"Seriously Alvin? You bring us out here to see you stuff yourself with HOT DOGS?!" Brittany fumed.

"Brittany please! The competition might hear you!" Alvin exclaimed, looking around.

"Who's the competition exactly?"

"Hey nerds!" A familiar voice cried out, making Simon cringe.

"Oh you have got to be kidding me..." Simon muttered, mentally face palming himself. The Chipmunks and Chipettes turned their gaze to none other than Derek: aka, the school bully, who made this way over to the tiny group.

"Thanks a lot Britt..." Alvin shot her a glare, making her stick out her tounge in response.

"Just so you know, you're so going down today! I've been practicing!" Derek smirked.

"Oh yeah? Well just so YOU know, we chipmunks have a BIG appetite! Ohoho! Just you wait and see, Derek!"

"We have a big appetite?" Theodore whispered over to Simon.

"Just go with it for now. I'll explain later..." Simon mumbled.

"Hah! We'll see about that!" Derek sent them one last look before he walked away from them.

"Ugh. Boys..." Eleanor muttered.

"Enough of that!" Jeanette interrupted. "What should we do while we're here?"

"Hmm..." Simon then began to speak. "I was thinking we should try some of the games here! You know, to make our brain's gears turn! Something...something like-"

"Something like that!" Alvin and Brittany both exclaimed, pointing over to a stage, where there was a man who was doing some sort of announcement. The six perked up to hear what he had to say.

"As you all know, once a month we are open to karaoke! So if anyone from the audience would like come up and sing us something, now is your chance to do so!"

"We will!" Both Alvin and Brittany shouted at the same time.

"WHAT?!" The other 4 exclaimed. Eleanor and Theodore were shocked, Jeanette was confused, and Simon was mortified.

"Oh come on guys! Can't you see? This is my chance to earn some fans before the hot dog eating contest!" Alvin exclaimed.

"Ugh forget THAT stupid contest for at least a second!" Brittany retorted. "But I do want to do this for some fans..."

"Excellent!" Alvin smirked.

"NOT excellent! Do you even know what you want to sing?" Eleanor remarked, making the two stop.

"No..,but I know someone who does!" Alvin stepped near Simon and wrapped an arm around him, surprising him.

"Me?" Simon asked, confused, but suspiciously at the same time.

"Yeah! I'm sure that big head of yours has something prepared for us!" Alvin chuckled, earning him a glare.

"Alvin you know PLENTY of songs! Why can't YOU pick one?"

"Simon. My brain is saying hot dogs! I can't think about anything else right now!" Alvin explained.

"Ugh..." After a moment, Simon let out a sigh.

"I think I may have a suggestion..." They all gathered in a circle once more, discussing the song.

The six made their way over to the stage, earning some cheers from some fans.

"Hey everyone! Thanks for coming out tonight! Just so you know, I chose this song just for all of you!"

"Lies..." Brittany muttered, shaking her head.

"It's a well known cover, so we hope you all enjoy it!" Theodore, giggled as the six positioned themselves.

/XkxzVXUkBd0

The Chipmunks began their song by harmonizing for a bit until Alvin began the intro for them.

Alvin: Now and then I think of when we were together.

Simon and Theodore: Mmm Ahhh

Alvin: Like when you said you felt so happy you could die

Simon and Theodore: La Da Da Da Da Da... La Da Da Da Da Da

Alvin: I told myself that you were right for me.

But felt so lonely in your company

But that was love and it's an ache I still remember

The Chipettes: Ahhhh

Simon: But you didn't have to cut me off!

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing!

I don't even need your love,

The Chipmunks: but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough!

Simon: No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect your records

And then change your number!

Guess that I don't need that though...

All: Now you're just somebody that I used to know!

Theodore and Eleanor: Now you're just somebody that I used to know.

All: Now you're just somebody that I used to know!

Brittany: Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over

Simon and Theodore: La Da Da Da Da Da...La Da Da Da Da Da

Brittany: But had me believin' it was always something that I'd done!

Simon, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor: La Da Da Da Da Da Ahhhh...

The Chipettes: But I don't wanna live that way!

Reading into every word you say!

You said that you could let it go!

And I wouldn't catch you hung up on

Theodore: Somebody that you used to know!

Alvin: But you didn't have cut me off!

Make it like it never happened and that we were nothing!

I don't even need your love,

The Chipmunks: but you treat me like a stranger and that feels so rough!

Alvin: No, you didn't have to stoop so low

Have your friends collect you records

And then change your number

Guess that I don't need that though

Simon: Now you're just somebody that I used to know...

Jeanette: Somebody...

The Chipettes: That I used to know

Eleanor: Somebody...

The Chipmunks: That I used to know

Jeanette: Somebody...

The Chipettes: That I used to know

Eleanor: Somebody...

All: That I used to know!

With that, the audience could only burst into a round of applause and cheers. The Chipmunks and Chipettes took their bows to the audience!

"Remember ladies and gentlemen, this guy is gonna win the Hot Dog eating contest!" Alvin exclaimed.

"ALVIN!" The others shouted.


	6. How to Win Her Heart

After that whole gig, the Chipmunks and Chipettes had spent some time ridding on a couple of rides (with a couple of refusals from Simon), playing some games in the arcade, and even performing another song! Eventually, it came time for the Hot Dog eating contest, which Alvin was ready for.

"Wish me luck you guys!" He grinned, patting his stomach.

"You're going to need it..." Simon muttered, smirking.

"What do you even win?" Brittany asked with the least bit of interest.

"Uh...I'm not sure yet. They'll announce it after it's done though! So you're all welcome to come over and cheer me on." He winked, making Brittany let out a scoff.

"As if..." She muttered until her gaze met a certain group of people's. It was the popular girls from school.

"Oh! It's Jenny and the others! I'll meet you guys back here in a while!" Before anyone could detest the idea, Brittany was long gone, already chatting with the other girls.

"Don't tell me I was the only one who was expecting this?" Eleanor asked, earning murmurs of agreement from the others.

"Well I'm off to eat some hot dogs now!" Alvin waved, beginning to walk off.

"Oh! Alvin wait for me! I want a hot dog too!" Theodore called out, running after him. The other three could only shrug.

"I think this is something I want to see!" Eleanor smirked, referring to the guys stuffing their faces, possibly getting a stomach ache. "Are you two coming?"

"I'd rather not..." Simon declined, knowing it would be his responsibility if a sort of accident were to occur.

"Me neither...seeing other people nauseous might make me feel sick too..." Jeanette whispered over to her sister, who nodded. However, Eleanor's face soon turned into a smirk.

"Well okay then! Have fun you two! But not too much fun..." She chuckled, running after the boys. Her words left Simon in a state of embarrassment, making his cheeks turn red.

"Huh...I wonder what she meant by that?..." Jeanette wondered, oblivious.

"What do you think Simon?...Simon?"

"H-Huh? What? Oh! Uh...I-I'm sure it's nothing!" He lied, nervously chuckling.

"Oh okay...so...what should we do?" Jeanette asked, smiling.

"Well...I have a couple of suggestions. But it's all up to you!" He grinned as they began towards the boardwalk.

"Theodore I can't believe you decided to enter the contest too!"

"What? It's free hot dogs!"

As soon as the three had arrived over to where the contest was being held, Theodore had decided to enter last minute (as soon as Eleanor had informed him that the hot dogs were all free). Alvin had cursed Eleanor's name as they all stepped up on stage and taken their seats. Derek was on the far left, followed by Alvin, Theodore, and 7 other competitors. Eleanor was all the way in the front of the audience. Surprisingly, there was a lot of people gathered there just to watch the competition. Derek turned to face Alvin.

"You're going down, punk!" He sneered.

"Yeah! Down in history!" Alvin smirked, proud of his comeback. "You better that puke bag ready, Derek!" He grinned, leaning back against his chair.

Theodore gasped at what he just heard. "Derek is sick?! That's awful!" He exclaimed.

"I'm not sick you idiot!" Derek glared at the green clad chipmunk, making Theodore slump down in fear.

Eventually, each table was given a big plate full of hot dogs, making Theo's eyes widen in surprise.

"Oh boy!" Theodore licked his lips in awe. He was about to grab one until the announcer slapped his hand away from it.

"Not so fast, kid! It's not time yet!"

"Oh..." Theodore nervously chuckled.

From the audience, Eleanor was attempting to count the number of hot dogs in one platter. Alas, it wasn't possible.

"How are they possibly going to eat THIS many?!"

The announcer grabbed a microphone from backstage, catching the audiences attention.

"Ladies and Gentlemen! I am proud to announce that we are about to commence our 3rd annual Hot Dog eating contest!"

The crown erupted into loud cheers and whistling.

"Now as we all know, the rules are as followed: No stuffing hot dogs in your pocket, don't force yourself into putting that many in your mouth at once, and NO cheating whatsoever! Otherwise, it will result in your disqualification AND expulsion in being able to enter the competition next year! There is a bag behind every competitors's chair in case of an accident!" He chuckled as a few people from the audience snickered.

"Well without further ado, let us start the countdown!"

"10! 9! 8! 7! 6!..."

Alvin and Derek stared down at their platter intensely. They were in it to win it! Theodore was anxiously waiting for the countdown to be over so he could finally eat!

"You can do this, Theo!" Eleanor cheered from the audience, making him grin, boosting up his confidence.

"5! 4! 3! 2! 1!-"

"And GO!"

Simon and Jeanette had gone over to the boardwalk filled with many games. One of them consisted of using a water pistol and having it aimed at a certain spot so a little figure could be able to move. It was like a race. The first one to the finish line was the winner. Simon had decided to play the game, seeing as how the prizes were all...stuffed animals. But he wanted to try his best to win one for Jeanette!

As soon as the guy in charge sounded the buzzer, every player had their full focus to their target. Simon was carefully holding onto his pistol, making sure it never left the target space. It was quite small, so even one small move could throw him off! Jeanette stared at the little figures beginning to move. There was an apple, a banana, an orange, and a watermelon. The orange was currently in the lead, followed by the banana.

"Come on Simon...focus!" He told himself as his eyes stared intensely at the target. He gently moved the pistol a little lower, hoping to make his little figure move faster. And surely enough, the banana was able to surpass the orange, earning him a victory! The buzzer went off once more, announcing the end of the game.

"We have a winner!" The guy exclaimed.

"Oh! You did it Simon!" Jeanette clapped her hands together in delight as he blushed.

"Aww well it was nothing really..."

The other players congratulated him as they left. Simon then turned over to the man running the game, who had his prize.

"Here ya go kid!" He handed Simon a large blue teddy bear, making Simon slightly lose his balance. He thanked the man and the two chipmunks soon left.

"Wow Simon! You were able to make a comeback! But how?" Jeanette asked, still amazed.

"It's called strategy. It's my greatest tactic." He chuckled.

"I see! Well your prize is very cute! You're very lucky!" She lightly giggled.

"Well a-actually... I won this for you." He admitted, nervously rubbing his head. Jeanette stared at him in surprise.

"Oh Simon you didn't have to-"

"B-But I did! I know... I mean I know how much you like these kinds of things so I figured hey why not win her one? Take it as a sign of my affe-f-f-FRIENDSHIP!" He quickly corrected himself, stuttering in the process.

Way to go, Casanova..

"Well...okay. Thank you Simon!" She smiled brightly as he handed her the bear. It was indeed adorable. She hugged it tightly.

"It's so adorable!"

"Heh...yeah...adorable indeed..." He sighed with relief, almost blurting out his true intention of winning that thing.

But not as adorable as you...

Author's Note: Heyo! I hope y'all are enjoying this story! And just a quick headsup to the guest who reviewed this story, the Chipmunkd series I was referring to was the 2015 version of Alvin ("ALVINNN and the Chipmunks" on Nick)


	7. Excitement

It had gotten late so the Chipmunks and the Chipettes decided to call it a day and were heading back to their homes.

"Theodore I can't believe you won the contest! YOU of all people!" Alvin kept blabbering.

It turned out that Theodore had won the hot dog eating contest by a landslide.

"What? Eating 32 hotdogs wasn't THAT bad!" Theodore chuckled.

"That was awesome! But...don't you feel a tad sick?" Eleanor asked, concerned.

"Oh I'm sure he'll be fine." Simon responded, lightly shaking his head. Alvin sent him a glare and sighed.

"And to think that I've been practicing for weeks!"

"It's a gift." Theodore proudly smiled, earning an approving pat in the shoulder by Eleanor. Meanwhile Brittany had pulled Jeanette away from the group, now walking behind them.

"So...how did it go?"

"Hm? How did what go?" Jeanette asked, confused.

"Oh you know exactly what I'm talking about!" Brittany smirked.

"I really don't..."

"Seriously? I was referring to you and a certain someone..." She muttered as she gestured to Simon, who was now conversing with Eleanor.

"O-Oh...that..." Jeanette shyly muttered, beginning to blush.

"I assume that's where this thing came from?" Brittany pointed to the large stuffed animal Jeanette was holding.

"W-Well he let me have it. That's all..."

"Oh really? But seriously Jean, how was it? I need to know!" Brittany eagerly pleaded, giving Jeanette THE eyes.

"Oh alright! Just stop giving me that look..." Jeanette sighed as Brittany could only grin.

"Well uh...I-I actually had a really good time. I mean w-we usually never spend this much time with each other so..."

"So you can say it was...amazing?" Brittany implied.

"Actually...yes! This has been one of the best days I've ever had!" Jeanette formed a smile.

"I'm so happy for you Jeanette! Your first date!" Brittany exclaimed, making Jeanette's eyes widen in fear.

"Woah woah hold on! This wasn't a date!" Jeanette retorted, trying to keep her voice down.

"Aw come on Jean! I'm sure that's what he thought!" Brittany smirked again, beginning to agitate her sister.

"Brittany...this was just a simple get-together with my sisters and friends. No more, no less." Jeanette walked ahead, leaving Brittany behind. However, Brittany could only cross her arms and chuckle.

"This is going to be harder than I thought..."

Before anyone knew it, the weekend flashed before their very eyes, making it Monday once more.

Miss Smith's classroom was slowly starting to pile up with students, who were tired, agonized, and not ready to start the day. Especially a certain troublemaker.

"I can't believe it's Monday already!" Alvin groaned as he took his seat, along with his brothers.

"Well look on the bright side, they're serving pizza at the cafeteria today!" Theodore grinned.

"But lunch is a long time from now! I'm gonna starve!" Alvin complained.

"You can't starve that easily, Alvin..." Simon muttered.

"Says you...you go up to almost a whole day without eating!"

"Alvin...we can go more than 10 hours without eating due to the fact that we're asleep!" Simon hissed.

Just then, Ms. Smith walks in, with her usual deadpan looking expression.

"Class, before we begin our book discussion, I have an announcement!"

However, the class was still talking amongst eachother.

"Class! Pay attention!"

At this point, most of the class had heard her tone of voice and immediately paid attention. Well...except for a certain student...

Alvin was talking to Jenny who was right behind him.

"Great! I'll see you at the party!-"

"ALVIN!"

"Oh! Heya Ms. Smith! Class is starting already? Woo! Time sure does fly when you're having fun!"

Ms. Smith mentally facepalmed herself and sighed.

"Well anyways, the student council has announced that the annual dance will be held this Friday at the gym and-"

At that moment, the class erupted in cheers of joy. Classmates eagerly began to discuss the event.

"Omg! I can't wait!"

"What should I wear?"

"Do you think he'll ask me to the dance?"

"I wonder what food they're gonna serve?"

could only recline in her chair and groan in aggravation.

"I can never talk for more than a minute..."

Lunch rolled around and the Chipettes were having their lunch under a tree. They were all excited for the dance. Especially a certain pink diva.

"Ooh this is exciting! I finally have an excuse to buy that gorgeous dress from Marina's shop!" Brittany exclaimed in delight.

"Marina Rodenchia? I don't know Britt...isn't her clothing a bit...expensive?" Jeanette reminded her.

"Oh don't be silly! You know how far back she and I go! Besides, I won her contest last month! Remember?" Brittany giggled, stroking her shiny handbag.

"Yeah but Alvin ruined it..." Eleanor muttered.

"And he got you a new one!" Jeanette added.

"You didn't have to remind me of that part..." Brittany sighed.

"But I still wonder how he managed to get it?"

"Me too..." Eleanor pondered. Jeanette could only giggle to herself, already knowing how Alvin managed to do it.

"I'm sure that's not important." She smiled.

Brittany stood up from her spot, looking down at her sisters.

"Girls! We're going shopping!"


	8. Encounter

"Ugh! I can't believe you dragged us into this, Si!"

The Chipmunks were currently by their lockers, grabbing their things. It was the end of the day so it was time to leave. Simon looked out from his locker and raised a brow at his brother.

"Consider this as a way to help your community." He stated as he resumed in taking out his belongings.

"H-Helping the community- Simon! I don't have time for that! I told Jenny I was gonna go to her party tonight! Not to mention that all her friends are gonna be there too!" Alvin complained, not making things better for Simon.

"Ugh! It's only about 2 hours of your time! If you really don't want to go, then fine! While you go out and waste your time, I'll be making the world a better place!" Simon closed his locker door and stormed away, obviously not too happy at Alvin's decision. Alvin rolled his eyes after him.

"Sheesh...its not like it's gonna help..."

"What's not gonna help?"

Alvin perked up and quickly turned around, to find Brittany and Eleanor coming his way.

"Oh, it's just Simon and his "I'm going to make the world a better place" time of the month."

"Uh...what?" Eleanor raised a brow.

"He's just going to another one of those beach cleanups with the Environmental Club. I mean, why bother?" Alvin remarked.

"Oh that?" Brittany scrunched her face up. "Jeanette is going to that thing too. And right after I told her that we were going to go shopping!" She huffed.

"Oh really? That's a shame..." Alvin sarcastically commented. Eleanor then looked around.

"So where is he anyway?" She asked.

"He just dramatically made his exit." Alvin pointed to the door behind him, still annoyed at his brother's earlier exclamation.

Brittany pondered for a moment until and idea stuck into her head.

"Hey! Why don't you-"

"No." Alvin quickly said as he closed his own locker and began to walk away. Brittany however, walked after him.

"B-But you didn't even hear my idea!"

"I can already tell as to what it is, and the answer is no." Alvin began to say, ignoring her pleas. Finally, she stopped in her tracks and sighed.

"Well alright! I guess I won't get those new shoes that you've been wanting-"

"Say WHAT?!" Alvin immediately turned around at the sound of the word, "shoes."

"Yeah...you could have gotten those new shoes! Bummer..." Brittany gave him a smug smile as she began to walk the opposite direction. Eleanor shook her head. She knew what her sister was up to, and it didn't seem like it was going to end well. Eleanor then walked behind her sister.

"What?! Britt wait! I'll do anything!"Alvin then began to run up to them.

Meanwhile, Simon had just made his exit, still upset.

"I can't believe be decided to go to that party instead..."

He then sighed.

"Now now...I should have expected this...yeah! It was so obvious to begin with!"

Simon was so lost in thought that he didn't notice Derek coming at his direction. Suddenly, he made contact with his leg and was knocked to the floor.

"Oof!" Simon rubbed his head and looked up. His eyes widened at the sight of the school bully, and he didn't look too happy either...

"Hey! Watch where you're going, runt!" Derek angrily exclaimed.

"Now Derek," Simon nervously grinned as he stood up to his feet, "there's no need to get hasty! I-It was just an accident-"

"An accident you say?" Derek raised a brow and gave him a smug look, cracking his fists.

"We'll see if this is an accident!"

Simon was confused for a second until he realized what the taller boy meant. He quickly began to run back into the building, scared for his life.

"Hey! Get back here!" Derek laughed and ran after him.

Author's Note: Heyo! Sorry for the short chapter! School has been keeping me really busy and I want this story to flow correctly. Meaning, I just don't want to be excessively posting short chapters ?


	9. Fashionista

It was now the very next day of school, as the students piled into their first period. The previous day, Brittany and Alvin had discussed a way for him to get out of going to whatever Simon wanted him to go to. He basically had to accompany the Chipettes to the mall.

At first, it didn't seem like much. But knowing Brittany, she was asking for a lot.

But if it was getting out of some nerdy activity, then by all means, Alvin was up for it!

"So do we have a deal?" Brittany asked as she and her sisters took their seats. Alvin pondered for a moment as Theodore passed by him, taking his own seat.

"Oh alright...you have a deal..." Alvin muttered as the two shook hands, making it official.

"Splendid..." Brittany smirked.

At that moment, the door suddenly burst open, revealing a tired looking out of breath Simon Seville. The students in the room turned to face the blue clad chipmunk in surprise.

"Uh...what happened to you?" Alvin raised a brow, chuckling.

"Yeah! There's still 10 minutes before class begins!" Theodore added.

"W-What happened?! What HAPPENED?!" Simon stormed in, obviously not happy.

"What happened is that Derek hasn't forgotten about yesterday, so the minute I got here, he began to chase me! Again!" He huffed as he slumped down in his seat.

"Since yesterday? Geez. I bet ya got on his bad side, Si..." Alvin chuckled again, taking his own seat.

"And to think all I did was bump into him..." Simon muttered.

Soon, Ms. Smith entered the classroom, along with the rest of the remaining students, which included Derek. The yellow haired bully sent the chipmunks a smirk. Simon slightly winced and turned to face the front of the room, where Ms. Smith was unpacking her things.

"Oh relax Simon! You'll be fine!" Alvin patted his head and grinned. Simon let out a scoff and shooed his hand away.

"Gee thanks..." He sarcastically muttered, taking out a book from his backpack and began to read it.

"Now class! May I have your attention!" Ms. Smith began to say.

"Now, I was going to bore you with yet again, ANOTHER History lesson-"

"Oh boy..." Alvin muttered.

"But the principal had personally asked me to postpone today's lesson plan for the sake of the upcoming dance."

Immediately the students gasped in surprise. Ms. Smith has NEVER postponed anything! (Well besides the time she quit because of a certain Alvin... but that's another story... u)

"Hey! I never said you could gasp! So be quiet!" She snarled. The class was silent once more.

"As I was SAYING, in honor of the annual school dance, I am honored to welcome one of the greatest fashion designers in town, Marina Rodenchia!"

As if on cue, the fabulous Marina Rodenchia made her entrance into the room, having her nose stuck up and taking graceful (but fashionable) steps. The students erupted into cheering and whistling.

"Marina is back? I can't believe it!" Brittany squealed in delight. This wasn't the first time Marina has set foot in their classroom, and it certainly wasn't the last.

Marina removed her signature sunglasses and smiled.

"Good morning dahlings! I, Marina Rodenchia, am very happy to ve here once more!" She announced, using her thick accent.

"As you all recall, I vas last here for zhe hat competition..."

Brittany and Jeanette slightly glanced at eachother and nervously grinned.

"However, there is no contest this time!" She began to pace around the room.

"I am here to make your little...soirée... a vonferful success! I, Marina, have recently created a line of new designs, and I vant all of you to model to Marina, to see if you are worthy of wearing my designs!"

The students eagerly looked at eachother. But before any of them could say a word, Ms. Smith gave them the "I'm watching you" sign from her desk.

"I expect great and vonferful things from all of you!" She chuckled as she stopped at her pace. However, a particular chipmunk had caught her attention, making her slightly frown. She looked down at Simon, who was still reading his book.

"And I know you all remember that no one says no to Marina...is that correct?" She asked, specifically looking at Simon. Feeling the sudden staring, Simon looked up from his book, facing Marina. The whole class was dead silent. He internally panicked.

"U-Um... I-I'm sorry...what was t-the question?" He nervously asked.

The class immediately began to snicker at his question, immediately starting conversation with one another. Simon looked around the room, confused. However, he realized what was going on and felt really embarrassed. His cheeks began to turn into a shade of red as he his his face with his hands. Alvin, Theodore, and the Chipettes exchanged a sympathetic look.

"Hey! I told you to be quiet!" Ms. Smith called out again.

"No no. This is vhat Marina wants! Models filled vith energy! Excited to create their design! Yes?"

"Now, I vant you all to begin working on your modeling skills! Marina will return first thing in the morning vith her designs!" With that, Marina placed on her glasses once more and made her exit. The class erupted with commotion once more. Ms. Smith didn't even bother to shush them this time.

"Wow! I can't believe it! We're going to model for Marina Rodenchia!" Brittany clasped her hands together and sighed.

"This is gonna be awesome!" Eleanor added, grinning.

"Of course it will." Jeanette reassured. "I know Marina has critiqued our work before, so I know this won't be as different!...I hope..."

"So...what was that all about?"

The Chipmunks were having their lunch under a tree, away from all the excitement of the students (mostly from Marina's biggest fans...)

"What was what all about?" Simon raised a brow at his brother, who had asked him a question.

"You know, back in class with Marina?" Theodore explained. Immediately Simon's cheeks began to turn red again.

"Oh...that..."

"You should have seen Ms. Smith's face! You of all people? Hilarious!" Alvin heartedly chuckled as Simon sent him a glare.

"It can happen to anyone!" He interjected, crossed.

"Yeah! Except you!" Alvin grinned.

"Ugh can we just forget about Marina for right now? I just want to enjoy my lunch in peace..." He muttered as he took a bite from his sandwich. However, Alvin wasn't done.

"Speaking of Marina," Alvin started to say as Theodore let out a sigh.

"Do you really think she's gonna make us model for her? Because I don't want to remember the last time I did!" Alvin shuttered, remembering the time he had to model for Marina for the sake of Brittany...

"I doubt it'll be like that again.." Theodore giggled.

"There's no way that I'm going to model..." Simon huffed. Alvin stared at him in disbelief.

"What?! Why not?"

"Obviously because I'm not going to the dance? Is that so hard to say?..."

"Not going?!" Theodore exclaimed. However, Alvin let out a sigh.

"Oh this is just like you, Si. You're always missing out on the fun school activities! You're always going to the boring ones!

"I told you, the Science Fair is by far the best school activity this semester!" Simon rolled his eyes.

"Well I say you're going to that dance! Even if it means us having to drag you there!" Alvin grinned.

"You mean you're going to have to drag him in." Theodore corrected him. "I'm helping out in the dance committee."

"So you're bailing on me Theodore?!" Alvin shook his head. "Great..."

"Well there's no point now, Alvin." Simon stood up and gathered his things.

"You won't be seeing me there."

With that, he walked away and headed back into the building.

"Whoops...I guess I should have told you earlier..." Theodore shrugged.

"You think?" Alvin muttered. This was a typical Simon motive. He knew that the blue clad chipmunk lacked in social skills, so of course he wouldn't want to attend an event such as this one. However, his frown soon turned into a wide grin.

"Theodore, I think I have an idea..."


	10. Wonder

"Hm? So you're still in need of my help?"

The Chipettes and Alvin were at the mall's food court. After about 3 hours of carrying the Chipettes' shopping bags (which were mainly Brittany's), they decided to finish the shopping and have lunch. While Jeanette and Eleanor were ordering their meals, Alvin and Brittany had found a table for them in the far corner. They already had their meals so they were only waiting for the girls.

Alvin had explained to Brittany about Simon's refusal to attend the dance.

"Normally, I wouldn't come to you this often...but this is Simon we're talking about!" He exclaimed.

"Good point..." She nodded, taking a sip from her drink.

"I just can't believe he doesn't want to! I mean, he went last year!" Alvin pondered to himself.

"Well I mean, last year's dance wasn't really at all great..." Brittany muttered.

"Mainly because Bo Carter was showing off as usual..." Alvin and Brittany agreed.

Their classmate, Bo Carter, had a tendency to be a bit of a show off. Especially due to the fact that his father was basically rich... Last year, he made a big deal about his attire for the dance.

At last, Alvin shook his head, irritated. "Let's forget about him! We need to focus on Simon!"

"Right right..." Brittany cleared her throat and sat up straight.

"So what do you want me to do?"

"Okay. So here's the thing." Alvin began, "I need you to find out what Marina has planned for tomorrow. Perhaps it might interest Simon...or perhaps it won't... But here's something extra! I was kinda thinking of setting him up with someone. You know...like a date!"

"A date huh?..." Brittany began to smirk, already liking the sound of the idea. Surprisingly...

"Well I mean, you don't have to find him a-"

"No no! I'll make sure he gets one!" She triumphantly stayed.

"Really? Well I mean, make sure it's not with Jenny. Because between you and me, I was planning on asking her before Derek does!"

"Oh is that so?" Brittany asked innocently, showing no hint of jealousy whatsoever. However, internally she was steaming.

"Yup! Well anyways, do you think you could help?"

"I'll do anything for Simon's sake! He's helped me a lot, so it's time I replayed him." She nodded.

The next day at school, the students were gathered in the auditorium, where it was set up as a runway. There were many decorations, lights, and of course, the outfits! However, they were currently being covered until Marina makes the unveiling.

Ms. Smith's students were seated in the auditorium, talking excitedly amongst each other. The Chipmunks and Chipettes were seated in the very first row.

"Ooh! This is so exciting!" Brittany squealed in delight, awaiting for Marina.

"Yeah! I mean normally I would have just worn my normal clothes to the dance, but hey! I'm sure I'll find something good in here." Alvin smirked, earning a sigh from Simon."

"I don't see what's the big deal. I mean, why not just wear what we have on now to the dance?" He asked.

"Oh Simon..." Brittany put a hand on her chin and looked over at Simon, who was sitting next to her. "You do know what the theme of this year's dance is...right?"

The blue clad chipmunk raised a brow in confusion. "I don't actually..."

"Theme?" Jeanette spoke up, also confused. "Since when was there a theme?"

"Since Marina suggested it to the principal!" Brittany smirked and gave Alvin a quick wink. He knew this was her doing.

"Well...I guess that'll make the outfits much more interesting!" Theodore piped up, smiling.

"Tell us Brittany! What is the theme?" Alvin smirked back at her.

"Well, Marina was thinking more towards the line of The Great Gatsby-"

"Wait a minute!" Simon immediately stood from his seat and looked at the group.

"As in movie adaptation of The Great Gatsby?! As in how Gatsby would hold his parties?! B-But that's impossible!" He exclaimed. However, he then began to ponder.

"Although it isn't such a bad choice..."

"Indeed it isn't."

He turned around to face Marina, who had heard him. He gave her a sheepishly nervous grin, for this was the second time he made himself look like a fool in front of her.

"So I see you are familiar with the concept. Yes?"

Simon blankly stared at her until he realized what she meant.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" He nodded.

"I've read the book several times...a-and I've seen the movie as well!"

"Fascinating..." Marina tapped her chin and smiled down at the chipmunk before turning her attention to the whole class.

"Now, as you've all may have heard, Marina plans to make the theme center around The Great Gatsby." As Marina kept talking, Derek crossed his arms and began to whisper.

"Pshh. What's a 'Gatsby'?" Derek muttered, earning a glare from Bo Carter, who was sitting in the row in front of him.

"Obviously someone whos standards are much higher than your own." Bo then smirked, chuckling.

"What was THAT?!" Derek glared back at the arrogant boy.

"What I mean is, someone as incompetent as you would never last in any high society party such as Gatsby's."

Simon heard this and turned to face Bo.

"But this is just a school dance..."

"Nonetheless, I plan to look my very best." Carter chuckled. Simon rolled his eyes. Just hearing Bo Carter's thick voice was annoying enough.

The boy brushed his blonde hair back and smirked at Derek.

"My daddy is going to make sure I have the best suit and tie for the dance! Surely you should be considering the same thing. Besides, I'm sure that some of us isn't even thinking of having a good time! Isn't that right, Mr. President?" Bo Carter sneered as he turned back to face Simon.

Ever since the election, Bo Carter hasn't had the same treatment as before. Mainly because he rigged the election... Once Simon became the class president, Bo has been thinking of ways to regain his once superior status.

Simon turned to face the boy once more. "I beg your pardon?"

Bo Carter chuckled, "Surely as the class president, you of all people should be present at such important event! I mean, what kind of a president doesn't have fun?"

Fun?...

Simon slumped back down in his seat and began to think about what Bo Carter had just told him.

What kind of a president doesn't have fun?

"Now, I present to you, my latest fashion line!" Marina pulled out the wardrobe filled with many kinds of clothing. The students all gasped in amazement. Even Ms. Smith was intrigued.

"Now you must all remember, you vill all be careful when trying on Marina's art. Otherwise, you vill pay for Marina's work!" She warned the students.

With that, the students quickly began to pick out from the hundreds of many garments.


End file.
